Poker Face
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: When it comes to cards, even Lavi has a hard time trying to decipher Allen.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray Man or any of its characters.

**Poker Face****  
**

" Straight Flush."

Jaws dropped, eyes widened and shoulders sagged as Allen placed down a perfect string of cards, all the while grinning rather victoriously. For the fifth time in a row.

" No fair," Lavi whined, dropping his cards with a long sigh. " You must have cheated."

The twinkle in Allen's eyes was suspiciously devious. " You know I wouldn't cheat in front of a lady, Lavi," he pointed out, nodding his head to his right, where a slightly crestfallen Lenalee sat, having just joined in the game. " And I wouldn't do that to Krory, either." Another bob of his head to his left where Krory was perched on top of the chair, frowning at his cards, still trying to figure out the rules after playing for three rounds.

" I wouldn't put it past Black Allen to do so," Lavi muttered, eyeing Allen warily as he shuffled expertly through the deck, cutting it in four neat sections before scooping them back into his hands without anyone - with the exception of Lavi - barely noticing. The cards flowed from hand to hand so swiftly, they looked like a blur, meshing neatly and snugly between his fingers. He could have easily taken a few well chosen cards and slipped them underneath his sleeves or hidden them where no one else would have seen.

" He isn't lying." Lavi yelped in surprise, not realizing that Marie was right behind him and had been watching the game from the very beginning.

" You sure?" he whispered from the corner of his mouth.

Ever so mellow, the gentle giant nodded his head. " I would have heard," he confirmed, tapping his headphones. And Marie would have certainly heard, all right. He would have Allen's heart traitorously thumping loud and hard, giving himself away.

So if Allen wasn't lying and he wasn't cheating, then the only possible solution left is that he is actually winning.

Which is simply impossible.

Frowning, he scrutinized every single detail he could gather from Allen. Allen was wearing that infuriatingly casual smile on his face, one that tricked most people into being deceived and swindled by this seemingly sweet, innocent boy. It was the face of an angel, some would say. Though Lavi befittingly called it the visage of the devil.

" It's your turn, Lavi," Allen called airily, distracting him from his thoughts. He could have sworn that there were twinkles and sparkles surrounding Allen's head, winking deviously at him, as to mock his efforts.

" Yeah, yeah." He offhandedly tossed one of his cards and picked up one. Allen was up to something. He knew that much. Peering over the top of his cards, Lavi glared at Allen, trying to read through his nonchalant appearance. He hated that facial expression of Allen's the most. The one where it taunted him insistently for even attempting to decipher it.

It was Allen's favourite face to wear when playing games. Especially when it came to cards.

His poker face.

As if sensing that he was being watched, Allen glanced up, catching Lavi's eye. A silent battle ensued, a fierce and rather terrifying one. Emerald green merged into silver-grey, trying to swim past its murky depths to discover what truly laid underneath it.

_What are you up to?_ Lavi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

The corners of Allen's mouth curled upwards. _Watch me._

He returned quietly to his cards, leaving Lavi only to guess what was about to happen next.

" Call."

And unmistakably, Allen won again. Lenalee gave a little chuckle, admitting defeat. Krory scratched the back of his head, sighing. Lavi on the other hand frowned, utterly disconcerted.

He had watched Allen unflinchingly, without so much of a blink. Every move, every action, every shift of Allen, he had recorded and documented in the crevices of his mind. He memorized them all, ready to use them against Allen if necessary. A flick of an eyelash. The drumming of a finger. A tap of a foot. A rustle of clothing. A slight flinch of the face. The twist of a mouth. All these little things could potentially give him away.

And yet, he still saw nothing. No tricks. No hoaxes. No cheating. It was as if Allen was playing honestly for once.

There was no other logical explanation. He must have played honestly in order to do it. But by doing that, it had canceled the logic behind it. No one had as much bad luck as Allen Walker. The kid lost every time in rock-paper-scissors and in drawing lots. Heck, he even got lost in the most simplest of places. It made no sense that he was winning now of all times.

Really, he was reaching the end of his patience. It took Lavi a lot of restrain not to strangle that smirk off his face. " How did you do it?" he gritted out, forcing the words out of his teeth.

All eyes were on Allen. He looked back at them, an impish glint in his eyes and an arrogant smile dancing across his features. It looked like he was enjoying all of this, all the attention, toying with them like they were the cards of his deck.

His Queen. His Jack. His Joker.

" It - is - a - secret," Allen enunciated slowly and clearly, completed with his signature smile.

They all collectively groaned. Lavi collapsed down on his chair, throwing up his hands in surrender, giving up.

He should have known better than to try to figure out Allen Walker of all people.

And he was right.


End file.
